BOWLING
by nzwarxx
Summary: Bowling ditambah dengan keromantisan chanbaek adalah kencan terbaik


**_Bowling_**

 ** _nzwarxx_**

 ** _Park chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _T/M_**

 ** _Cerita ini murni milik saya,tapi kalau chanbaek itu murni milik shipper chanbaek_**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Saat ini boyband yang memulai debutnya dengan nama E-X-O comeback repage dengan album bertajuk " ** _POWER"_**

Lagu ini memang benar-benar memberi kita semangat yaa,semangat untuk memulai perjuangan untuk mendapatkan **_daesang_** untuk oppadeul.

Tapi lebih dari itu,sepertinya **_ChanBaek Shipper_** sedang dalam masa yang berbunga-bunga pasalnya bagaimana tidak berbunga bunga jika pasangan OTP kalian dijadikan pasangan dalam comeback ini..

Ahhh kami benar benar bertemakasih kali ini pada SM..

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar nyaring karena pintu ini terbuka dengan sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan * _anggap aja pintu benda idup keke*_

Pelaku nya tentu saja yang pertama kali masuk dorm ini,dan bisa dilihat dia sudah berbaring nyaman disofa empuk ruang tengah dengan posisi meringkuk bagai anjing _**pupp** **y** _yang lucuu.

Yaps! Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun Main vocal exo. Sepertinya aktivitas hari ini membuat dia kelelehan sekali.

.

.

.

" ** _Baby_** , bangun sayang kau belum mandi dan juga belum makan malam" pria ini berbicara sambil sesekali mengecup cuping kesayangannya

"Eughh,aku lelah. Jangan ganggu aku, _jeball"_

"Tapi kau harus tetap bangun sayang,kau bisa terkena **_maag_** ,jika kau telat makan. Ayo bangun,member lain sedang membersihkan diri untuk makan malam"

Tidak ada sahutan,hanya suara nafas teratur yang terdengar. Pria bertelinga peri ini pasrah bahwa kekasihnya memang sulit dibujuk.

"Kau tertidur ternyata,dasar keras kepala **_CUP"_**

Bangun dari duduknya,melepas sepatu kekasihnya yang asyik tertidur,tak lupa topi dan masker yang masih melekat dikepala dan mulut nya

"Aku akan membersihkan diri duluan ya bee" sambik mengecup singkat pipinya

Lalu beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya,dia tersenyum melihat cara tidur kekasihnya

Ahh begitu imutnya... pikirnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _30 menit berlalu..._**

 ** _Ceklek.._**

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan celana panjang adidas dan kaos polos hitamnya.

"Chayeol-ah bangunkan baekhyun,sebagian sudah selesai mandi,dan aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam dengan kyungsoo. Cepat bangunkan dia suruh dia mandi. Dari tadi kubangunkan dia masih terus saja bermimpi" ucap suho

"Hmm" chanyeol hanya berdehem

Dia melihat kekasihnya masih asyik memenjamkan mata. Dia mendekati kekasihnya.

Tujuannya akan membangunnya,tapi setelah dia lihat lebih dekat..

Banyak gurat kelelahan terpancar diwajah kekasihnya walaupun mungkin tidak berpengaruh pada mulusnya wajah dia

Ahh benar kami masih dalam promosi comeback kami,kami juga selalu rutin berlatih,terkadang punya jadwal yang berbeda-beda wajar sekali jika kita kelelahan. Apalagi ku lihat baekhyun banyak berlatih dance.

Kuusap wajah mulusnya,aku jarang sekali melihat wajah dia berjerawat. Kulit dia halus seperti bayi .. aku suka

Mungkin dia sering menjaga " ** _kecantikan"_** dia. Menurut ku dia memang cantik,kekasih ku ini cantik melebihi semua anggota girlband diluar sana dengan gaya mereka yang selalu monoton.

 ** _CUP_**

 ** _CUP_**

 ** _CUP_**

 ** _CUP_**

 ** _CUP_**

Aku terus menghujami wajah nya dengan kecupan kecupan ku,kulihat wajah nya terusik dan alis nya menyatu, dahinya berkerut

Sekarang aku mencium nya dileher,wangi yang kusuka _strawberry_ ,setelah seharian beraktifitas wanginya belum luntur

Aku menciumnya sesekali menjilatnya,cium jilat cium jilat,aku ingin sekali memberinya tanda tapi itu tidak mungkin jika dileher,aku akan dibunuh manager yang ada.

" ** _Eughh.. Chan.."_** dia sudah pasti tau pelakunya aku,siapa lagi yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini jika bukan kekasihnya

Aku semakin bersemangat mencium lehernya

 ** _"Eughh .. akhh.. chan.. stopphhh.."_**

Tapi chanyeol tidak berhenti malah semakin turun kebawah, dan semakin bawah...

 ** _plakkkkk_**

 ** _itu spatula!_**

Spatula yang dengan manis mencium kepala chanyeol,siapa lagi kalau bukan juru masak exo yaitu kyungsoo

"Seingatku suho hyung menyuruhnya membangunnya kan bukan membuatnya **_mendesah!"_**

Kau ini selalu tidak tahu tempat"

"Akh! Ini sakit kyung,jika gara gara pukulan mu ini aku tidak bisa buat lagu lagi akan ku adukan kau kepada lee sooman seosangnim"

"Omong kosong ! Bibir mu itu jika berbica pasti selalu konyol,tapi jika dengan baekhyun saja bibirmu itu bisa jadi normal sekaligus liar ! " kyungsoo mendengus

"Yak! bibir ku yang sexy ini begitu dapat membuat baekhyun mendesah,kau juga dapat mendesah keras ataupun menjerit jerit dengan hanya bibir kai bukan hahahaha"

" ** _PARK CHANYEOL !!! DASAR OTAK MESUM"_** teriak kyungsoo

"Akh! Kalian... mengapa kalian sangat berisik hah! telingaku sakit kyungsoo! aku bahkan langsung tersentak dari mimpi ku gara gara kau!" ternyata oh ternyata baekhyun sudah bangun

"Kau! capat sana mandi setelah itu kita makan malam! **_CEPAT!_** Sebelum daging kau dengan kekasih mu ku jadikan daging cincang dan tulang kalian ku jadikan soup!! **_CEPAT! "_** Bentak kyungsoo

"Channie,gendong aku. Aku ingin mandi tapi aku malas berjalan kekamar,aku sudah tidak ingin mendegar omelan " ** _si cimol"_** ini"

"Cium aku dulu dong sayang" tunjuk pipi

 ** _CHUP! "_** Oke saat nya kita kabur sayang,bye bye kyungsoo"

"Yakk dasar couple menyebalkan"

"Ada apa si sayang suara mu terdengar sekali saat aku mandi tadi" itu jongin dengan rambut basah nya menunjukan bahwa dia baru selesai mandi,sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kekasihnya yang sibuk memotong bahan masakan

"Ani,mereka menyebalkan" menunjuk kamar ChanBaek couple

"karena ?"

"Mereka berbuat mesum disofa! Jika aku tak datang mungkin sofa itu sudah penuh dengan banyak cairan lengket mereka"

"kau iri ? Hmm..? apa kau ingin sekarang juga seperti mereka? " Tanya jongin dengan senyum nakannya

"Mati saja kau !"

"jika ku mati tak ada yang memberi kau kenikmatan sayang"

" ** _JONGIN!_** Ternyata otak kau,chanyeol,dan sehun itu memang tidak jauh beda ya, dasar trio mesum!" dan hanya dibalas kekehan jongin dan kecupan manis dipipi kekasihnya itu

.

.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak sayang,jadwal kita padat dan yang pasti banyak menguras tenaga,jangan lupa minum vitamin juga. Aku tak selalu bisa memerhatikamu karena kita selalu punya jadwal yang berbeda" itu nasehat chanyeol pada kekasihnya yang ada dihadapnnya

Saat ini ruang makan exo penuh dengan berbagai macam hidangan untuk makan malam hari ini..

"Ahh channie,mulut ku masih penuh. Perut ku juga sudah kenyang sekali"

"Kau yakin ? Ku lihat kau tadi hanya makan sedikit"

"Sedikit apa nya,pipi ku bahkan sudah sangat jelek!"

"Jelak apanya pipi mu halus mulus begitu"

"Bukan begitu! tapi pipiku sudah chubby channie. Liat lihat! ahh aku semakin jelek"

"Buat ku kau semakin menggemaskan dengat pipi chubby mu itu,fans juga pasti berpikiran begitu"

"Betul hyung! Kau lucu dengan pipimu baekkhie. Ku jadi ingin mencium pipi mu" itu sehun

"Berani kau mencium nya,akan kucium kepalamu dengan piring ini"

"Dasar pelit! Aku juga kan sayang baekhyun hyung" sehun berdiri mendekati baekhyun dan **_CHUP!_** dia mengecup dengan cepat pipi baekhyun dan setelah itu dia berlari cepat ke kamar nya

" **Yakkkk! Magnae kurang ajar!!!!!!!"**

Dan selanjutnya member yang lain hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Posisi baekhyun saat ini didepan chanyeol dengan tangan kekar chanyeol memeluk pinggang kecil baekhyun,dengan sedikit kecupan kecupan di lehernya maupun dicupingnya.

"Bee,kau terlihat lelah sekali. Kau baik-baik saja ? Apa kau ingin minum susu ?"

"Aniya,aku hanyak merasa sediki stres akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya efek kelelahan"

"Sepertinya kita butuh refresing sayang,mencari udara segar"

"Ya,aku ingin sekali menikmati udara malam ataupun itu"

" ** _Kajja!_** ayo kita keluar. Kita cari hiburan yang menyenangkan agar kekasih ku yang cantik ini tidak stres"

"Kau serius ? Apa boleh ?" tanya baekhyun antusias

"Tentu saka boleh asal kau pergi dengan ku. Aku akan meminta izin pada manager hyung dan suho hyung. Kau bersiap-siap lah"

"Hmm! Gomawo channi" **_CHUP_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Woahhh!!!_** Aku sudah lama tidak menikmati udara malam,apalagi udara segar sungai han"

"Kau senang? "

"Eoh!!"

"Aku pun senang melihat mu senang,jangan stres lagi,semua masalah bisa kau bagi,itu fungsinya aku sebagai kekasih mu. Jangan kau pendam sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

"Ne,channyeollie. Maaf membuat mu khawatir"

"Aku sangat menginginkan main bowling sekarang. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika setelah ini kita main bowling?. Jika kau lelah sebaiknya kita pulang lagi saja ke dorm"

"Bowling?! Aku mau aku mau!! **_ppali ppali_** aku sudah tidak sabar! Terakhir kali kau hanya bermain dengan teman-teman aktor mu! Aku kesepian! Harusnya kau mengerti aku. Aku tidak akan keluar ke tempat terbuka begitu jika tidak bersamamu!"

Melihat wajah baekhyun bersedih aku merasa bersalah. Memang benar bahwa aku kemarin sibuk dengan teman teman ku yang lain

Aku liburan ke jepang,tanpa tahu kekasih mungil ku kesepian.

Ditariknya tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke pelukannya sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya

"Maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Jangan bersedih oke? Malam ini kita habiskan waktu dengan hal yang menyenangkan"

"Aku mau kau selamanya, bukan malam ini saja"

"Tentu saja sayang,aku milikmu. Kau milik ku"

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum terlalu malam. Kita ke tempat bowling yang sering kita kunjungi"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat sekarang,bahkan jaket yang dipakai sudah terenggok di bangku. Dengan dia yang hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan training abu . Sepertinya dia kepanasan

Chanyeol seperti biasa memakai celana jeans pendek dengan atasan kaos hitam

"Wow! Channie. Kau sudah sangat pandai. Aku iri! Kau pasti sering bermain kesini"

pekikan baekhyun terdengar setelah melihat chanyeol dengan satu kali dia bisa melumpuhkan semua patung bola itu

"Sini. Ku ajarkan kau baby"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku banyak melihat fans disini seperinya mereka melihat kita"

"Tak usah dipikirkan,jika mereka fans kita tidak mungkin mengusik kesibukan kita saat ini"

"Channie aku malu" dengan pipi memerah

"Kau imut sayang" **_CHUP!_** kecupan dibibir untuk kekasihnya

Posisinya sekarang ada didepan chanyeol ,seperti sedang memeluk dari belakang jika dilihat dari sisi lain

"Jangan keraskan tanganmu baby,tangan mu harus rilex agar bolanya meluncur lurus. Dan ayunkan badan mu perlahan,jangan terburu-buru"

Dan setelah percobaan ke-3 akhirnya bola patung itu jatuh semua. Dan tentunya membuat baekhyun senang

"Yeay!!! Channie lihat aku bisa aku bisaaa. Aku sudah pandai. Benarkan?"

"Siapa dulu . Park Chanyeol"

"Ahh senangnya! " Sambil memeluk chanyeol

"Aku juga senang baby"

"Baby,apa aku bisa minta bantuan mu? "

"Bantuan apa channie?

"Tolong ambil handphone ku,dan ambil video ku saat aku bermain. Okey ?"

"Mengapa kau saja ? Mengapa buka kita berdua? Biar fans kita tau bahwa kita main berdua"

"Aku tidak ingin ada banyak rumor yang berterbangan lagi jika seseorang iri melihat moment kita. Kau mengerti kan sayang?"

"Hmm." Baekhyun pun hanya pasrah,dan segera mengambil ponsel kekasihnya dan menvideo kannya. Channie sangat hebat hanya satu kali dia bilang langsuung melumpuhkan semuanya

"Baby,ayo kita duduk dulu. Apa kau tidak lelah? Aku dari tadi melihatmu berdiri bermain terus"

"Tunggu channie,ini sedang sangat seru"

"Baby,kau tidak mendengar perkataann ku ? Ayo kita duduk dan istirahat dulu"

"arraseo arraseo,aku duduk"

"Minumlah aku tau kau haus"

"Gomawo channie" Dengan senyuman manis. Jika tidak sedang ditempat umum sudah pasti dia habis malam ini

"Kau senang malam ini?"

"Senang sekali,sudah lama aku ingin kencan dengan mu. Kau sibuk sekali"

"Aku merasa bersalah dengan mu. Yang seperti ini kau sebut kencan. Kita akan kencan sungguhan dari pagi hingga pagi lagi,jika ada waktu luang. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Kau jangan mengingkari nya ya?

"Tentu saja tidak sayang"

"Oke,aku setuju" dengan kekehan yang sangat lucu

"Aku senang malam ini keluar dengamu. Aku minta maaf jika aku terlalu sibuk dengan teman ku. Tapi kau tetap menjadi ratu dihatiku. Aku mencintai mu sayang"

"Aku juga chan. Aku berterima kasih sekali.Malam ini stres ku sedikit menghilang karena dirimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu juga sayang" peluk baekhyun

"Ahh aku ingin sekali melumat bibir mu. Tapi sayang banyak fans disini. Aku tunggu kelakuan binal mu nanti diranjang sehabis kita pulang dari sini"

"Tentu saja sayang. Kau pasti akan merasa puas dengan lubang ku ini." dengan senyuman menggoda dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis nya ia gigit

Tanpa sadar sesuatu yang dibawah sudah bangun

"aish ayo kita pulang,aku sudah tak tahan"

Berakhirnya kencan mereka disini dan berlanjut ** _nya kencan mereka dikamar..._**

 ** _End_**

 ** _Hallo guys! Makasih yang selalu nyempetin baca ff gak bermutu ini. Gw masih banyak belajar hadi harap maklum nya. Gw bikin ini semalam. Gw KOBAM pake banget waktu liat update tan cy dan gw yakin itu yang video in pasti mamih ekkeek_**

 ** _Habisnya pas mamih update gw komen sambil tag merrka dan bilang gw kangen chanbaek,dan gw juga kirim dm iseng ke cy sama bh. Eh gak berapa lama cy update lagi main bowlingm Dan itu pasti waktunya sama kayak pas ada op yang nyebarin foto mereka sebelumnya_**

 ** _Minta review nya ya guuysss.. love you_**


End file.
